Caught
by madpeople-saidalice
Summary: AU. Dawn is 17, a junior in high school, and Buffy, Willow, and Xander are all 18, seniors in high school. What happens when Willow stops by the Summers' home to visit Buffy and finds Dawn in a compromising situation? WARNING: GRAPHIC FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Caught, Chapter One**

**A **_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer **_**fan fiction**

**AU. Dawn is 17, a junior in high school, and Buffy, Willow, and Xander are all 18, seniors in high school. Willow is less of a 'big sister' to Dawn and more of just a friend. However, they don't associate all that much because Buffy finds it odd that her little sister and her best friend could be friends. Willow and Oz and Willow and Xander never went down. As far as the gang knows, Willow has never been in a sexual or romantic situation. **

**There is graphic femslash in this fic. If you have an issue with that, please don't read it and get pissy. Also, just saying, I don't know what the laws are in California (which is obviously where this is set) or what they are wherever you're reading this from, but in the place where I am writing from, sexual relations between a 17 and an 18 year old are completely legal. **

**Disclaimer: All names, characters, places, etc. belong to Joss Whedon and company. The story, however, is mine. **

Dawn removed her final article of clothing, a blue and white striped thong, and sat down on the edge of her bed. Her bedroom door stood wide open. Joyce was away for the weekend, buying some new art for the gallery, and Buffy had gone somewhere. Dawn didn't know where her sister could be; it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, so she obviously wasn't slaying. But Dawn only cared about the fact that, before leaving a few minutes earlier, Buffy had said, "I'll bring something for dinner around 6:30, don't expect me home before then."

Dawn had watched her sister walk down the front path and then shut the door and sprinted upstairs. After closing her blinds, she had turned on her Common CD, the one she only listened to on her Walkman or when she was home alone, and begun to remove her clothes. Now she sat in her room, completely alone and completely naked. She nodded once, and then laid herself down, her long brown hair fanning out on her pillow. For a while, she just listened to the beat of the music, breathed, and thought about what she was about to do.

_Maybe I shouldn't do this. I mean, it's not like a necessity or anything. But I want to know what it feels like. And it's supposed to feel so good…. I can't actually think of any good reason why I shouldn't do it. It's not like it's a terrible thing or anything. And I'm not going to get caught. And besides, I'm already lying naked on my bed. Fuck it. _

With her final decision made, Dawn began to snake her right hand towards her body. First, she ran it across her pale, flat stomach and her hipbones. Then she slid it up to her small, perky breasts. She began to massage one gently, but it quickly became apparent to her that she was getting no pleasure out of this.

_What am I doing wrong? I'm pretty sure this is how you're supposed to do it and have it be enjoyable. But I just feel awkward, lying here touching myself. _

Suddenly, a light bulb clicked on in her head, and Dawn felt pretty sure that she had determined the answer to her question; she was thinking too hard.

_Okay, let's stop thinking about every little motion my hand makes and stop thinking about it as my hand. The only thing going on in my brain should be an imagining that some super hot person is doing to me what I'm doing to myself. _

Dawn exhaled a deep breath, and with that she expelled almost all her thinking. She began to touch her breast again, this time with a little more force. Her left hand lifted off the bed and joined its partner, touching a small, sensitive nipple and feeling it harden. As she started to excite herself, Dawn pictured the person she wished these hands were attached to.

_Small but strong hands, soft and pale skin. A little freckly, but beautiful. A thin body, long, skinny legs. Red hair that grazes slight shoulders and provides a stark contrast to incredibly green eyes. _

A part of Dawn's brain that was still functioning in a normal manner registered shock at the realization that the 'super hot person' she was imagining was her big sister's best friend, Willow. Then the part that was starting to get into this pleasure thing shut down any and all reasonable brain activity and started going full steam ahead into the action.

As Dawn groped her breasts and pinched her nipples, she began to feel a warm sensation between her legs. It was unlike anything she had experienced before, and she decided she wanted to explore the feeling. She slid her hands (or as she was thinking of them, Willow's hands) down her taut stomach, over her protruding hipbones, and onto her thin thighs.

Dawn found that every inch of her skin was extremely sensitive and that even the lightest touch gave her a new feeling of pleasure. Testing this, she curled her hands so that her nails were on her skin and lightly ran them up and down her upper thighs. The feeling sent a shiver through her body, and the warmth between her legs became stronger. Enjoying the sensation of nails on skin, she kept one hand running along her thigh and brought the other up to her stomach where it moved from side to side.

The young brunette drew in a deep breath, and as she exhaled, both her hands moved from where they had been before and met at the junction of her toned legs. Sliding one hand down to just above her slit, Dawn applied a small amount of pressure using two of her delicate fingers. When she let up, her body immediately began begging for continued contact, and without a second thought, she slid her deft fingers down and began pressing once again, searching for pleasure points.

A breath hitched in her throat as Dawn found her clitoris. Imaging that her fingers were Willow's tongue, she started to rub her hardening clit in a circular motion to the beat of the hip-hop blasting out of her stereo, losing herself in the music and the immense pleasure she was experiencing for the first time.

Willow walked quickly up to Buffy's front door and knocked three times. The two girls had been saying yesterday that they needed to get together soon and have girlie best friend talk, and Willow had been out for a walk and ended up in Buffy's neighborhood, so she figured that now would be as good a time as any to try for that get together. She knew she probably should have called before stopping by, but Buffy was normally at home if she wasn't with the gang or patrolling, and since Willow was sure she wasn't doing any of those things, she decided to see if Buffy would like to hang out for a few hours.

Willow knocked again, a little louder this time. After a minute of no one answering the door, Willow wondered if she should try the knob. It was almost always unlocked if someone was home, and if the house was empty it was locked. If the door was unlocked, Willow could go inside, find her best friend, and then chat. If it was locked, then no one was home, and they could talk later.

Reaching down cautiously, Willow twisted the gold doorknob. It turned under her hand, and she pushed the door in and stepped inside. Immediately, her ears were assaulted by hip-hop music blasting from upstairs.

_Good explanation for why Buff didn't hear me at the door. Geez, that girl should not play her music so loud. _

Willow climbed the stairs and then came to an interesting realization: the music was coming from Dawn's room, not Buffy's. Buffy must not have been home; she would never let her sister blast music like that. Willow turned to walk back down the stairs and leave, but something made her pause for a moment. Dawn was very intelligent and observant, and Willow loved to talk to the younger Summers girl, but opportunities to do so were rare. She was also pretty curious as to what Dawn was doing that necessitated playing music at that volume level.

Taking gentle steps before realizing that she could probably stomp around the hallway without being heard over the music, Willow approached the open door and peeked in. The sight was one she did not at all expect.

Dawn was lying on the bed, completely naked. After looking for a moment longer, Willow realized that the small brunette was touching herself. Willow immediately started thinking of the proper things she should do: make her presence known to Dawn, go downstairs and wait for Buffy to come home, or just leave the house right now and pretend that this never happened. She knew that she should do one of these things, and quickly, but she found she couldn't take her eyes off of the form on the bed. At first, the redhead thought that maybe it was some sort of disgust causing her inability to look away, or maybe shock at seeing something so taboo. Then she realized that it was neither of these things; she couldn't stop staring at Dawn because this was the most attractive thing she had ever seen.

Willow wasn't completely surprised by the fact that a gorgeous female form entranced her; she'd suspected for a while that she was attracted to girls and had even found herself admiring Buffy's hotness on occasion. The surprise came from the fact that the gorgeous female form she was admiring belonged to her best friend's little sister. A shiver ran through Willow as she scanned Dawn's naked body once again, and she could feel a wetness beginning to collect between her legs.

_Okay Willow, this opportunity is too good to pass up. You've wanted to have a sexual experience, and this seems to be a very good time to do so. You are feeling an attraction and are aware of it mentally and physically, and - Okay, you know what, I'm done thinking so much. Fuck logic brain. I want to get with that. Her skin looks so soft and touchable, and I want to touch every inch of it with my hands and my lips and my tongue and feel her body pressed up against mine. I don't know what else to say but DAMN. _

The redhead stared for a moment longer as the younger girl circled her hand around her clitoris, and then her incredible brain formulated a brilliant plan that was, yes, logical, but also pretty devious and dirty. Acting without a second thought (a feat quite impressive for Willow, queen of the overthinkers), she stepped into Dawn's room until she was only about two feet away from the bed. Thanks to the music and the brunette's closed eyes, Dawn was still unaware that Willow was watching her. But in just a moment, when Willow put her plan into action, that would definitely no longer be true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caught, Chapter Two **

**A **_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer **_**fan fiction**

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I am soooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to post this! My creative brain has been on a major vacation, and every time I sat down and tried to continue to write this fic, I just couldn't do it! But it's up now, and I hope you guys think it's worth the wait. Also, don't hate me. Just saying **

"Must be your first time doing this," Willow said somewhat loudly so she could be heard over the music.

Dawn's eyes popped open, and she immediately removed her hand from between her legs and sat up. "Oh my God, Willow," she sputtered as she bent over to look for something, anything, to cover her body with.

Willow sat beside Dawn on the bed, their legs only an inch or two apart. "You seem nervous, Dawnie. Don't be. There's no reason to be nervous," the redhead said in a husky voice that was unlike anything that had ever come out of her throat before. She took her hand and started running her nails from side to side on the top of Dawn's back.

Dawn, still in a state of hypersensitivity from her arousal, shuddered at the contact. Her mind was essentially being blown at this moment; the girl she had been fantasizing about mere seconds ago was now sitting next to her, touching her, and talking in a voice that was almost sultry. The heat between her legs was increasing at an alarming rate, and she could feel the wetness continuing to grow.

"Uh, W-W-Willow, what are y-you doing?" Dawn stuttered, trying to disguise her attraction to the gorgeous girl sitting next to her.

Willow slid her hand to the small of Dawn's back and enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin as well as the curve of her body. She turned so she was looking at Dawn, their faces only inches apart, and whispered, "I want to help you, Dawn. Do you want my help?"

The steady rhythm of breath Dawn had been concentrating very hard on having since Willow sat next to her was completely interrupted when the redhead drummed her fingers along the curve of Dawn's back, her pinky landing on a patch of skin belonging more to her ass than her back. The younger girl turned away from the face so near to hers and tried to continue to think logically, but she knew that that was now completely pointless. Giving in to the flood of passion she felt, she looked back at Willow and breathed, "Yes, I want your help."

That was exactly what Willow wanted to hear. Without hesitation, she leaned in and began kissing Dawn passionately. The kiss was more on the side of rough rather than tender, and after a moment, Willow pried Dawn's lips open with her tongue and slid inside her mouth. Dawn's hands cupped Willow's face as their tongues battled for dominance. Willow had put both her hands on Dawn's hipbones, and using those hands to guide her and her mouth to push her, she helped the younger girl back to a lying position.

Now Dawn was lying down flat, somewhat beneath the redhead. Willow began to run her nails up and down the brunette's arm. She could feel her shudder at the touch, and that was when the older girl realized just how aroused Dawn was. They continued to kiss for a moment longer until air became a necessity, and they separated their mouths but stayed close.

Staring into Willow's eyes, Dawn boldly asked, "I think there should be a no-clothes rule for this bed. Don't you agree?"

"Hmm, trying to get me naked, are you? Clever little girl," Willow said with a glint in her eye. She then leaned back and began to yank her shirt over her head. Dawn couldn't help but gasp audibly when she saw the body she'd been fantasizing about for real. As Willow stood up and removed her skirt and underclothes, Dawn just stared. The reality surpassed her imagination by leaps and bounds and left her literally speechless.

Once Willow was fully undressed, she sat back down on the bed and stated, "Well, I am now following any no-clothes rules, so I think we should continue." With that, she brought both her legs onto the bed and then straddled Dawn, leaning above her on all fours. Their eyes scanned each other's bodies as they finished catching their breath.

Finally regaining her voice, Dawn whispered, "I am really liking the view from here," obviously staring straight at Willow's crotch.

With a chuckle, Willow responded, "I'm glad to hear that." Then she bent her head down and another passionate kiss began.

Dawn wrapped her hands around Willow's tiny waist and pushed her down so that their bodies were completely pressed together. Both girls emitted small moans at the feeling of bodily contact. Dawn was shocked to feel the warmth coming from between Willow's legs. She had not expected the redhead to be so turned on. Snaking her hand in Willow's hair and then pulling a little so their lips separated, Dawn asked, "Willow, are you attracted to me?"

The older girl rolled her green eyes and then looked down into the deep brown ones staring back at her. "How could I not be?" She captured Dawn's full lips into a kiss once again, but after a moment pulled her lips away so she could kiss along the brunette's angular jaw.

A moan escaped from Dawn's mouth as Willow's lips connected with her neck. Encouraged by that, the redhead continued to kiss, suck, and lick at the younger girl's pulse points. Eager to give Willow pleasure as well, Dawn began to run her nails up and down along the girl's pale back. A smug look crossed Dawn's face when she felt Willow's breath hitch from the erotic touch.

Glancing up at Dawn's face, Willow happened to catch the self-satisfied expression, and she said teasingly, "Oh, you think you're doing so well here. Just you wait." She immediately kissed down across Dawn's pronounced clavicle to her small but very inviting breasts. Taking one already hard nipple in her mouth, Willow began to suck on it gently. Dawn's breathing became labored as Willow's tongue flicked at her nipple while her hand massaged the other breast. Then the redhead moved her mouth from one nipple to the other and started to repeat her motion on that one.

Dawn was so entranced by these actions that she didn't even notice Willow's hand snake down to her abdomen. Only when the hand was resting just below her belly button did she feel it. She gasped audibly as Willow applied pressure there.

This gasp didn't sound the same as the others Willow had heard during their encounter, and she became worried. She raised her head from Dawn's breast and looked at her earnestly. "Dawn, are you okay with this?" Willow asked. "I will be fine with whatever your answer is. I just don't want to cross any lines you're not ready to cross."

Staring into the piercing green eyes of the girl on top of her, Dawn said assuredly, "I am completely okay with this. Let's cross these lines. Let's leave these lines in the dust."

That was all the confirmation Willow needed, and she immediately slid her hand down and touched until she found the brunette's clitoris. Though she had never touched another girl before, she'd touched herself enough to know what was pleasurable. Her movements were slow at first, but they gradually began to speed up. Dawn was gasping and jerking with every touch of Willow's hand.

As Willow started to move her hand in a quick circular motion, she could feel Dawn's muscles beginning to tense up. Dawn started gasping quite loudly, "Oh God. Oh my God. Oh shit. Fuck fuck fuck! Willow! Holy shit! Oh God, Willow!"

Willow's hand continued to move slowly, helping Dawn crest through her orgasm. Once the younger girl was breathing almost normally again, Willow took her mouth from Dawn's breast, sat up, and then removed her hand from between the brunette's legs.

"Did you enjoy your first orgasm?" Willow asked throatily as she raised her fingers to her mouth and began sucking the wetness off of them.

"Oh my God, did I ever," Dawn replied, still a little breathless. "No wonder there's so much hype about sex. I wanted to know why, and now I definitely do. Damn, you're good with your fingers."

Willow giggled a little and then gave Dawn an arrogant look as she said, "Why thanks."

"I wonder…" Dawn breathed, staring up at the round, freckled breasts above her.

"What do you wonder, little girl?" Willow asked in a teasing voice.

Dawn glared at Willow, apparently not happy about being called a little girl. "I wonder how good I am," she said quickly. Then she grabbed Willow's waist and flipped her over and maneuvered herself so now she was straddling Willow. "Ha ha ha," she laughed mock-evilly. "My, how the tables have turned."

The brunette bent her head down and kissed Willow forcefully, pushing her tongue into the redhead's mouth. As she did this, she slipped a hand between the older girl's legs. Although unsure about exactly what to do, Dawn began to imitate Willow's motions, and she apparently was doing a pretty good job, because she could feel Willow's moans in her own mouth.

Gaining confidence, Dawn moved her other hand down so it could join its partner, and while the first continued moving around Willow's clitoris, the second slowly traveled to the redhead's opening. Pointing two fingers, she slowly inserted them into the older girl.

At that moment, Willow pulled her head away from Dawn's so that a loud moan could escape her. Dawn took that as encouragement and began to slowly thrust in and out of the redhead.

Very quickly, Willow was moaning incredibly loud, and when Dawn began kissing her neck, Willow started to head over the edge. "Oh my God, Dawn. Keep going. Keep going. Come on. Oh shit. Dawn! Oh my God! Dawn!"

As Willow's screams quieted, Dawn sat up, pulled her fingers out, and began licking them. She just stared down at the redhead, waiting for her to say something.

Once Willow caught her breath, she looked up at Dawn's smug face and said; "Now you know. You are very good with your fingers. Damn."

Dawn chuckled throatily and then bent down to kiss the gorgeous older girl. They stopped kissing, and Dawn rolled off of Willow so they were lying next to each other. Willow wrapped her arms around the small brunette and kissed her on the cheek. Dawn snuggled into Willow's embrace.

The two girls lay there for a while, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies. The CD had stopped playing at some point, so the only sound was their breathing, now quiet and gentle. From time to time, Willow would raise a hand and smooth Dawn's hair, but she always returned it to its place on Dawn's waist.

Staying enclosed in Willow's arms, Dawn leaned her face up and kissed the redhead gently. It was a short kiss, no tongues battling for dominance, just a gentle, loving kiss. "Thank you," Dawn whispered, her lips a couple inches from the older girl's.

"No," Willow whispered back. "Thank you."

As Willow leaned in to kiss the brunette once again, the downstairs back door slammed shut. Both of their heads jerked towards Dawn's open bedroom door.

"Hey Dawn!" Buffy yelled. "I'm home early! I didn't bring dinner; I figured we could talk about what we wanted to do."

Buffy's best friend and little sister turned and looked at each other.

Simultaneously:

"Shit."

**THE END**


End file.
